R is for Revenge
by CAT217
Summary: Total Jamie whump. While investigating a routine call Jamie is kidnapped. Now they must figure out why and rescue him before its too late. Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is my third Blue Bloods fic... full Jamie whump! As always I do not own blue bloods. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to review.**

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie and Cruz made their way to the cruiser. "All I'm saying is its a date not a walk down the aisle!" Cruz sarcastically cried.

"Shut up Vinny!" Jamie growled. If he only knew.

"Come on its the Nicks! You, Claire, me and Sophie. Floor seats, you can't ask for anything better."

Jamie held up his hands, I surrender. Cruz laughed.

"Man you stick with me and you may actually get a social life." He teased.

The two drove off, "I have a social life," Jamie defended.

"Sunday dinner at the old man house doesn't count." Cruz pointed at him.

"First off it is Commissioner, or Mr. Reagan, not old man." Jamie defended.

"Sorry." Cruz offered.

Jamie nodded. Just before they could continue their conversation they got a call. Their car radio crackled to life. "We have a 10-20 in progress, on 25th street."

"10-4," Jamie answered as he gave the car number.

"Oh yeah," Cruz crooned.

Jamie laughed.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He followed them down the road, he'd been waiting for this moment for nearly a year. He'd planned everything out, right down to the smallest detail. He smiled as he watched him get out of the patrol car. Show time, he mused to himself. He walked towards the warehouse. He only had a small window. It was now or never.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie and Cruz seperated and took sections. "Be careful, and no heroics Reagan." Cruz warned him as he walked towards his section.

"Who me?" Jamie answered innocently.

Cruz pointed at him. The two laughed as they turned back around and began their sweep.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Clear," Vinny radioed and informed Jamie he was going to the next section.

"Copy, I'm heading towards the back." Jamie answered.

As he made his way towards the back his attacker followed behind. Cautiously he moved towards a group of boxes, as he looked around a cat came out of nowhere, startling Jamie. "Cruz the only thing I see is a cat." He radioed.

"Nothing on my end either." Cruz answered back.

Jamie grabbed the cat and found a side door and let the cat go. He never saw the attack coming. The white cloth tasted and smelled bitter. Jamie tried to break free but couldn't he went for his gun. His attacker laughed as he easily grabbed the gun away from Jamie and tucked it into the wasteband of his jeans.

"Its been a long time," the attacker growled into Jamie ear.

That voice he knew it but the chloroform was beginning to take effect, leaving his mind foggy. Jamie last thought before he fell into unconsciousness was his family. Would they be mourning him like Joe? Anther fallen Reagan. With that bitter thought Jamie body went limp into his attacker arms. Who smiled.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Reagan whats your twenty?" Cruz called over the radio.

Silence.

"Reagan did you copy?"

Silence.

Cruz looked around the warehouse and nothing. His hair on the nap of his neck stood on end. Something was wrong. He pulled his gun and began his search. Cruz froze as he saw the radio just lying there. Jamie cell tossed beside it. "Jamie!" Cruz yelled as he spun around. Nothing his partner gone.

"Central we've got a 10-13, I need backup, forthwith."

"Repeat." Was their response.

"We've got a 10-13, I need backup, forthwith."

"Copy that, standby." The voice told him.

No crap. He thought bitterly. Vinny took a deep breath, they had just been joking around. Laughing. And now this. Cruz balled his fist up in anger, "hang in there partner." He whispered into the empty warehouse.

Within seconds half the NYPD showed up. Securing the pereminter, Vinny watched as cops came and went. And as CSU processed the scene.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"We got a call about a possible break in. The last few weeks kids have been ripping off warehouses, so it wasn't a major call." Cruz began. "We kept in contact via our radios, Jamie found the intruder a cat," Cruz would have laughed but there really wasn't anything to laugh at. "I radioed Jamie asking what his twenty was and got no response. I pulled my weapon and began to search, then I found his radio and cell on the ground." Cruz explained.

"What about his service weapon?" The detective asked.

"No, thats all I found." Cruz ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay thank you Officer Cruz, who just nodded.

Cruz turned around he needed air. As he stalked out of the warehouse he let the sounds of the city sooth him. Most people hated the loud noises of the city, not Cruz it always seemed to calm him.

"Cruz where is Jamie!" The voice behind him startled him. He looked over at Danny, worry etched on his face.

"Danny, I'm sorry." Was all he managed to get out.

Danny felt his heart sink...


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I am speechless, thank you all so very much for your wonderful reviews. All that are following or favorited. You guys have got my creative juicies flowing. Enjoy CH 2...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

It felt like everything was in slow motion. He took in the scene, CSU was dusting for prints.

"Danny," he greeted as he shook the detective hand.

"What can you tell me Steve?" Danny asked. Steve Winters, he'd work with him before, and Danny couldn't think of anyone better to work Jamie kidnapping than him.

"Not a lot, Officer Cruz gave us a statement they entered the building, cleared it. Cruz called for Jamie location but didn't get an answer. So he did a re-sweep and found Officer Reagan radio and cell phone. His gun is missing so either Jamie still has it, or his abductor does." He gave Danny a grimm look.

"Does the commissioner know?" Danny asked, but before Steve could answer he heard a familiar call.

"Ten-hut," and just like that everyone snapped to attention.

"As you were," the command was solumn.

"What do we know?" Right to buisness, no time for emotions. An officer has been kidnapped, but inside he was crying, he was a mess his son, his son was missing.

"Right now just from Cruz statement, they were called on a breaking and entering. Turned out to be a cat. Cruz radioed Jamie to get his location and got no response. He then searched the warehouse, found Jamie radio and cell in a pile next to an open side door."

Frank pursed his lips, raised his eyebrow. "Has CSU found anything?"

"Nothing yet. But we still have survelience to go through." His words were suppose to be somewhat encouraging. Whether they were or not he couldn't tell.

"How is Jamie partner holding up?" Frank asked.

"Holding his own, he's angry that he missed it. Feels like he let his partner down." Steve shook his head, it wasn't his fault.

Frank nodded. "I've got some of my people going over everything. Revenge against me, the family or just Jamie."

"We'll find him sir," Steve reassured his boss. He didn't envy Frank Reagan. He already lost one son, two in the 'family business' and one of them was now missing. And Frank had to worry about not only one of his officers but his son. Nope don't envy Frank Reagan in the least.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank and Danny exited the warehouse, looked around and saw Vinny Cruz leaning up against the squad car. They walked over to him, "Officer Cruz," Frank placed a hand on Cruz shoulder.

Cruz snapped to attention, "at ease, we just came over to see how you are holding up." Frank told him.

"Not good, I let my partner down." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, you and Jamie did everything right. Rest assured we will find Jamie alive." Frank firmly stated.

"Is there anything I can do," Cruz asked.

"There is, has there been anyone that you two arrested that maybe holding a grudge?" Danny chimmed in.

"Sure we get the occasional mouth, but that is all they are mouth pieces." Cruz answered.

"We'll still need those names. Better safe than sorry." Danny interceded.

Cruz nodded.

"Hang in there son, and we'll make sure to keep you in the loop. Just don't go half cocked looking for trouble. I won't tolerate it." Frank warned.

"Yes sir." Cruz replied.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank walked into the 'war room' "do we have the survelience from around the warehouse?" Frank asked.

"Just came in," the tech answered.

"Well lets have it." Frank snapped.

The techs' face paled, and he swallowed hard, "yes sir, sorry sir. Here we go sir." The tech responded stumbling over his words.

With a heavy heart Frank watched as his youngest son limp body was dragged from the warehouse, and thrown in the trunk of a car. "License plate number?" It wasn't a statement and the tech knew that, quickly he clicked and zoomed. "A partial, I'll run it now."

"You do that. Any ID on the kidnapper?" Frank asked.

"Not so far, he's wearing a baseball hat, keeping his face hidden."

"Okay, I want you to go through every bit of footage, I don't care how much, or how long. I want it done. Understand?" Frank face was hard.

"Understood."

"We'll get him." Frank statement was absolute. He narrowed his eyes on the frozen scene. His son, never looked more helpless than right there. And there was nothing he could do, except find him before it was too late. He couldn't loose anther son... he just couldn't.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Danny wasn't looking forward to this. He stood outside of Erin office, took a deep breath and knocked.

Erin looked up from her paperwork, "now isn't a good time," she huffed.

No there is no good time for this, he thought bitterly. "I know." His voice was soft, and distraught.

Erin froze, she knew that voice. "Whats wrong?" Erin came up out of her seat and took hold of Danny hand.

"Its Jamie," he began.

"No, he's not..." her voice trailed off.

"No, not that we know of. He was abducted. We don't know the why or the who. We've got everybody working it. We will find him." Danny words echoed that of his fathers.

"I can't loose anther brother. I just can't." Erin sobbed as Danny brought his sister into a hug. "You won't we'll find him. Dad has got everyone on it. This is our only case right now."

Erin sniffed and looked up at her older brother. "How am I going to tell Nicki?"

"The same way Linda and I are going to tell the boys. We just have to be truthful and honest, but let them know that we are doing everything in our power to get him back."

The two siblings stood there hugging onto each other for support.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Next chapter we find out who abducted Jamie and why. A whole lot of Jamie coming up... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Once again thanks for all the reviews/favorites/following its just been awesome. Glad you guys are enjoying it. And without further delay here is CH3 pure 100% Jamie...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamies head throbbed, it felt like someone used it like a bowling ball. A small groan escaped his lips. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still slightly blurred. But that slowly changed. He scanned the room, empty just the chair he was tied to and one that sat across from him. Empty. Jamie squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember what had happened. The warehouse, we got a call. It was a stupid cat. Then darkness... no wait a voice. A familiar voice. One he hadn't heard in a lot of years.

"Well your awake." A familiar person entered the room.

"You do realize that abducting a police officer is going to put you right back into a prison cell." Jamie pointed out.

He just laughed. "They have to find us first. And they have to connect me to you." He grinned.

Jamie felt sick. "Oh they will, and your going right back into a cage, where you belong."

"Don't hold your breath." He pulled Jamie service weapon out from his wasteband. "So you pretty good with this?"

"Uncuff me and I'll show you," Jamie taunted.

"Nah, think I'll hold on to this for now." He pointed the loaded gun at Jamie, who didn't flinch. "Well look at you, so brave." He used the butt of the gun and hit Jamie hard in the face with it. Sending Jamie backwards in the chair.

Jamie groaned in pain, as he gasped for air. "You...le...let...me...ou...ou...out...of," Jamie had to stop, he had gotten winded. He glared at his kidnapper. Who just simply smiled down at him.

He bent down and grabbed Jamie by handfull of hair. "Allow me," He snarled and pulled him up by his hair. Jamie squinted in pain as he pulled him up by his hair. His head burned from it.

He walked back around and pulled up the other chair. "Lets reminisce, shall we." He cooed.

"Lets not, I'm not partial to socializing with rapists." Jamie shot back. That comment got him a left hook. The punch rocked the chair and finally settled.

"Now see that is what happens when you don't cooperate." He retorted.

Jamie looked at him with his eyebrow raised, and he looked down at the rope that bound his legs to each of the chair legs. "You are digging your grave." Jamie simply stated. He wasn't about to give this guy any satisfaction.

He railed on Jamie, became angry and irate. "You should have kept your nose out of my buisness,"He roared.

"You needed to be behind bars, and I'd gladly do it again!" Jamie exclaimed.

He shot up out of his seat flipping the chair over and closed in on Jamie, it was one hit after anther, until blackness consumed him. "We'll continue this later..." He warned and stormed out.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He paced the length of the living room trying to calm down. With one quick swoosh he angerly cleared the survelience work from the coffee table. Some cop, didn't even know someone was following him. He snorted at the thought. Jamie abductor dropped to his knees and began to pick up photos and notes. Carefully he looked at each one. He stopped on one, Jamie stood in front of the family house wearing a Harvard hoodie. He slammed the picture down onto the table and gritted his teeth. He thought about how Jamie came to ruin everything...

_He strolled up to the small group, "guess who just landed a interview with one of the biggest law firms in Boston?" He asked full of himself._

_"Wild guess, you." One of them sarcastically answered rolling their eyes._

_"Jealous?" He accused._

_"Of you?" Anther snidly answered._

_"Come on, let him alone." Sydney defended._

_They all, including Jamie glared at her._

_"Thank you Sydney." He gave her a sincere smile. He eyed her up, taking in each lovely feature._

_Jamie narrowed his eyes down on him. Thats when Jamie noticed it._

_"Thats a nasty cut." Jamie pointed out._

_He quickly rolled down his sleeve and gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah I was jogging and wasn't watching where I was going and a tree branch got me." He shrugged._

_"Oh hey how did your date go with Donna?" One of they other guys piped up._

_"Good, had a real good time." He chirped._

_"Ian man you are going to leave here a ladies man legend._

_"Nah, I'm just persistant." Ian grinned._

_Jamie wasn't to sure. Something didn't sit right with this guy. Jamie crossed his arms across his chest and glared at him. _

_Ian gave Jamie a wink and headed off..._

Ian shook off the distasteful memory, and turned his attention back to Jamie. Just killing him would be to easy. Jamie needed to pay, he wanted Jamie to beg. He wanted to crush Jamie. Ian had dreamed time and time again of this moment and he was going to savor it.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The ice cold water cut through him like little daggers. Jamie grunted as he heard the clanking of the bucket. "We're not done." Ian bluntly told him.

"Your crazy," Jamie sputtered.

Ian laughed. "No, paybacks."

"You raped six woman, attacked my ex-fiancee, you got what you deserved." Jamie blasted.

Ian ignored the comment. Well with the exception of the ex part. "So Sydney came to her senses."

"SHUT UP!" Jamie growled, as he thrashed around in his chair.

"Did I hit a nerve?" He asked as he turned back around and took his seat across from Jamie. "Now we are going to play nice or else..." as he pulled out a small knife.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

**author note: This weekend is Easter, which means family so it might not be until mid week for CH4. TY**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay early present for you guys. Working on Ch 5 & 6 right now, ironing out all the details. So here is Ch 4...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank Reagan stood looking out of his office window. It had been four hours since Jamie's abduction. And nothing, they didn't have one solid lead. What were they missing? They had checked out each arrest that Jamie had made going all the way back to when he walked a beat with Renzulli. They had checked everything. Frank let out a soft sigh. They had managed to keep a somewhat quit lid on the officer that had been abducted. He knew eventually the press would dig up a name.

A soft knock brought him out of his train of thought. "Yes," Frank turned around and watched his father come into the office. "Pop," he gave him a heavy smile.

"Francis whats wrong? I just don't get escorted to your office for no reason."

Frank nodded, "About that." Frank waved for the older man to take a seat.

Henry took a seat next to his son, "Who Francis?"

"Around 9:00 a.m. Officer Jamie Reagan was kidnapped. And we have nothing. Frank rubbed his face in dispare. There was that word again. NOTHING!

Henry sat there, "I see. Has the rest of the family been told?"

"Danny has informed both Linda and Erin. As of right now we are trying to figure out what to tell the grandkids. Its not so much Nicki, but the boys."

"Nonsense those boys are tougher than you guys think."

"Your right. But we still have nothing, every lead has turned into a dead end. My son is out there induring..." Frank shut his eyes tightly, he couldn't say it. Saying it made it real. Not that it wasn't real it just brings, he didn't know, he let the thought parish.

"Are you sorry that you gave your blessing to Jamie?"

"No, I'm proud of him. He's accomplished so much in a small amount of time that most seasoned cops haven't come close to accomplishing."

"What about the undercover work he did a while back?"

"Noble Sanfino is on the west coast tucked away safely."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie let out a scream. Ian smiled. "Ah, nothing like screams in the afternoon." Ian inhaled taking it in, enjoying it.

"This," Jamie started trying to refocus, "isn't going to end well. Let me go. Turn yourself in and maybe they'll go easy on you."

Ian bent down looking Jamie right in the eyes. That's when Jamie realized the man before him was a soulless monster. There was no negotating with his type. "No, I want you to beg me to kill you. Then I want you to beg for your life." He purred.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Renzulli sat behind his desk. He was in disbelief. Jamie was gone not one single lead. He heard a knock. "Yeah." Lifting his head he saw Cruz who looked worse than death.

"I was told to report to you." He glumly responded.

"First I've heard about this." Renzulli responded looking past Cruz he saw Detective Danny Reagan. "But I have an idea who did," Renzulli nodded past Cruz.

Cruz turned to see the Detective walking towards them. "Sorry for the shroud of mystery, but we think its better no one knows the name of the officer that was kidnapped. Commissioner wants that bit of information with held for as long as possible."

The two nodded. Cruz was the first to speak up, "anything?"

"So far nothing. Did Jamie say anything about anyone harassing him? following him? Anything that was unusual?" Danny asked.

They both looked at each other. "Not that I recall, he seemed fine." Cruz answered him.

"Roll call he seemed fine. I'd like to say that if there was something Jamie would have come to me. However the one thing I have learned about your brother is if he has a secret he knows how to keep it." Renzulli said in a matter of fact voice.

Danny couldn't argue that, he'd managed to keep the family in the dark about The Blue Templar investigation for months. Until Sunny had cut his brakes and Jamie nearly got killed. Then there was the Sanfino undercover job. He'd assumed Jamie only told half the story. Danny often wondered if he kept things to himself because he still feels like the family treated him like a kid. Maybe thats something he can work on when they find Jamie.

"So we have nothing" Cruz growled.

"No, and I don't get it. What are we missing?" Danny threw his hands up in agravation.

The three looked at each other. "I'm sorry to interupt but there is a Detective John Pierce here in regards to Officer Jamie Reagan." The young woman informed them.

Each of them looked at each other. Was this their silver linging?

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie's vision blured as the pain drummed through him. He had to hold on, he knew his father, Danny, the NYPD was in full force looking for him. He thought about Ian. Jamie had gone to Donna and he knew. He knew that Ian was a monster that needed to be put in a cage. Jamie drifted to the past...

_After the run in with Ian, Jamie gut sent him right to Donna apartment. He silently hoped that famous Reagan gut was wrong... _

_"Donna," his voice soft as was his knock._

_"Uh, I'm not feeling well go away." She sobbed._

_"I can't do that, I think you need a friend." He softly retorted._

_"Please Jamie GO AWAY!" She pleaded._

_Jamie looked over at Sydney, "give it a try."_

_Sydney gave Jamie a look. "She's sick, lets go."_

_Jamie stood firm. "Sydney please. I just need to make sure she's okay."_

_"Jamie your acting like a cop." She snapped._

_Maybe thats because I want to be one. Follow in my dads footsteps, my great-grandfathers and my brothers. His mind screamed. Turning his attention back to the situation at hand, "look she's our friend. Right? If she's sick then maybe we can go and get her some soup, maybe some medicine." He negotiated. He watched as Sydney thought it over, he smiled on the inside. Gotcha._

_Sydney stepped to the door, "Donna," She called through the door._

_"Please go away." She begged._

_"Look Donna its just me and Jamie." Syd responded._

_Slowly the door crept open. But they couldn't see her, yet. "Do you need anything? Soup, medicine?" Syd asked with sincerity._

_They heard a sob. "No." The door came further open. Thats when they saw Donna. A woman that was beautiful with porcelien skin, bright green eyes, and a michevious smile. But now she wore a black eye and split lip. A shell of who they knew._

_Jamie knew. "Did Ian do this?" _

_Donna emotionally crumbled. She nodded._

_"Did he do anything else?"_

_Donna sucked in her lower lip. "Yes." Her voice meek and broken._

_"Oh my," Sydney hand flew up to her mouth. Tears sprang to her eyes._

_After Sydney got over the initial shock she wrapped her arms around her friend._

_Jamie, Sydney and Donna all sat around a small table. "You need to file a police report. Ian needs to be locked up." Jamie softly barked._

_Donna shook her head. " You know as well as I do. I did everything wrong." She sobbed._

_" Doesn't matter. You still need to do this." _

_After about twenty minutes Donna walked into the Boston police department..._

Jamie was brought back to the present by a fist to his jaw. "I've waited a long time to make you pay. But I am becoming board." He yawned.

Time was running out for Jamie...


	5. Chapter 5

The three quickly made their way to the Detective.

"Detective Pierce?" Danny stuck his hand out and shook the man's hand.

"I thought something might be wrong when I heard about an officer involved kiddnapping."

"All the way up in Boston?" Danny responded.

He just nodded. " Call it a shot in the dark. He called me last week wanting to know how that animal got out. A friend of his called him in a panic. She had seen him free as a bird. Jamie called me, and unfortunatly there was nothing I could do. But Jamie is very persistant, so I put a tail on the guy. Ian managed to vanish. Came down here to tell Jamie in person. I have his complete file in the car." Detective Pierce finished telling them.

"Great there could be something in those case files. Danny looked over at Cruz and Renzulli, "you two comin?" Danny asked.

"Thanks." they both said.

Danny gave them a nod.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie squirmed. Looking around to try and find anything to get free. Even if he found something how was he suppose to get to it.

Just then the door swung open. "Well I thought about it and maybe we'll spend some more time together." He said in a sing song voice. "I'm just not done with you yet." He sat down in front of a beaten Jamie. Ian grinned. "You know that Sydney she was a wild thing." He mused.

Jamie wearly lifted his head, "shut your fithly mouth." He growled tiredly.

Ian just laughed. "You still love her huh?"

Jamie didn't say a word.

"Thats okay you don't have to answer." He lifted a picture, "now this is your sister... Erin." He grinned widely.

"Don't you even speak her name."

"Well maybe this one," he held up a picture of Linda.

Jamie gave him a deadly stare. "Danny would rip you apart."

"Ah the big brother. Not afraid." He stood up and walked out of the room with a delighted look of satisfaction on his face.

Jamie yelled at him as he closed the door behind him. "Bored now." He mused.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The group of men stepped off the elevator. "Detective Baker, is the commissioner in?"

"He's in with your grandfather." She told them.

"Thats fine, we actually may have our first lead in the abduction of Officer Reagan." Danny explained.

Baker nodded and joined them.

A knock interupted Frank and Henry talk. "Enter." Frank called turning his attention to the group of men filing into his office. Frank looked up at the group of officers. "You have something?"

"Maybe, we have a name at least." Danny looked over at Detective Pierce to take over.

"Sir, I'm Detective John Pierce out of Boston. I was the arresting officer in the Ian Cutter rape case."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with Officer Reagan?" Frank asked.

"He never told you?" John asked in shock.

"Told me what?"

"Ian Cutter arrest laid solely on the investigative work of your son. A friend of his was raped by Cutter, Jamie began digging around following Cutter. Taking detailed notes on what he was doing, the women he interacted with. He went above and beyond to get this guy. Once we charged Ian I actually offered Jamie a way into the BPD, but turned me down. He was a lawyer. Told him he was wasting his talents. Glad he decided to wear the uniform. But I'm getting off track, but thought you should know. Ian threatened Jamie in open court. Told him that he'd pay for sticking his nose into his life."

"How many woman?" Danny chimed in.

"Six that came forward, assult on anther." He responded as he sat down the file box. "Everything you need is in here. As for ties to New York I don't have an answer." He added.

The group sat down and began to dig into the files. An hour into the box Danny jaw tightened. "Why weren't we told about this," Danny waved the file in the air.

"What file is that?" Detective Pierce asked.

"It has the name Sydney Davenport."

"She was the one he roughed up. Jamie got there, beat Ian half to death."

"Why didn't they tell us?" Danny rubbed his face.

Just before anyone could offer up suggestions someone knocked. "Enter." Frank looked up as Detective Baker walked into the office.

"Sir tech department just called, they have more information on Officer Reagan abduction."

Frank held his breath, "lets go." He looked over at Danny, who stood up and joined his father. "wait here, I'll send Detective Baker to come and get you."

"What did you find?" He asked in a powerful commanding voice, evening was falling and time was running out for his son.

"After going through hours of footage I picked up the car from the warehouse. Managed to track him but lost him and so I went to thr next light and nothing."

Frank narrowed his eyes down on the tech, "please tell me you have more than that."

"I do, I looked at the map and noticed that he was near a ferry boarding. So I brought up the camera across the water shed, and picked him up again." The tech sucked in a breath. "So anyway he is somewhere in Staten Island, I'm still going through the camera feed, but thought you would want to know."

Frank nodded, "good work, keep at it."

The tech grinned. And turned back to his computer screen.

As Frank and Danny exited the 'war room' Danny turned to his dad. "Its not enough. Time is running out, we both know that the first twenty four hours is the most critical. Half that time is now gone." Frustration lined his words.

"Its more than we had this morning. But I also know where you are coming from. Maybe there is something that Detective Pierce may know."

Frank and Danny re-entered the office. "Getting close, Detective Pierce is there any reason why Ian Cutter would be in Staten Island?" Frank asked.

Pierce looked up at him, Staten Island. Pierce tore through the paperwork. "Where did it go?" He dug into the files and waved a piece of paper in the air...

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Tiny little cliffhanger...


	6. Chapter 6

Here is a little treat for you guys, enjoy...

^*^*^BB^*^*

Jamie sat there alone, cold, beaten and loosing hope. He didn't know what time it was. To him it seemed like days. His wrists were now sore and he knew they were badly bruised from trying to get free. All in vein. He sat there thinking about his family. His dad and grandfather must be going crazy with worry. Danny he was proberly kicking over every rock to find him. Erin was more than likely burying herself in her paperwork on auto pilot. And his niece she was keeping his nephews busy so they wouldn't ask too many questions. And Linda was busy cooking, anything she could cook. He let out a soft cry, would he ever see them again? Enjoy their jokes, seeing them laugh, right now he'd take Danny giving him a hard time. That didn't seem so bad.

He heard the door creak, lifting his head he watched Ian come back in. "Now what?" Jamie asked wearily.

Ian chuckled, "You know what I want. I want you to beg."

"Then you might as well kill me." Jamie shot back.

"In due time." Ian walked around behind Jamie leaned down and whispered into Jamie's ear, "please tell me when it hurts."

Jamie twitched as Ian pressed down on a nerve.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Here it is victim number two, a Sarah Billings, her parents owned a house in Staten Island." He told them.

"What are you saying that one of his victims is helping him? Thats twisted." Danny told him.

Pierce waved his hand, "let me make a call. Do you mind?"

"Please," Frank walked over and punched open a line.

Pierce dialed, "This is Detective Pierce shield number 48092, I need information on visitors for Ian Cutter, prisioner number 139-41-5576-8." He carefully wrote down the information. "Okay thanks." He hung up and looked over at the group. "Guess who visited Ian Cutter for four years?"

"Sarah Billings. But wouldn't her parents noticed a cop being held against his will." Danny answered.

Baker walked out of the office. Moments later returning with a print out. "Not if her parents are deceased. Killed two months ago. Auto accident."

"Okay so we need to lay out a plan." Danny started.

"Is there anyway we can get a layout of the house? A contractor, maybe a domestic?" Pierce asked.

"Baker you up for a challenge?" Frank knew it was a long shot but thats all they have.

She grinned, "Yes sir."

Danny, Frank and Henry all looked at each other hope twinkling in their eyes. Frank was the first to speak, "I just want you to be prepared for what you may be walking into." Looking over at Danny.

"I know, I just hoped he's alive." Danny sighed.

Frank patted his son on the back. "And he will be."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Beads of sweat dotted Jamie's forhead, his mind begged him to stop. But Jamie stood hard, he just had to hang in there.

"Come on Jamie, you can cut the bravery act. Just say it, say that little phrase." Ian taunted.

Jamie remained silent.

"Suit youself," Slapping Jamie hard on the back of the head.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Detective Baker smiled. It had taken some time, and some favors but she'd tracked down a painter that had done some work for the Billings.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay now I have more down time here is CH 7...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Okay listen up," Frank began. "We are going in silent, we don't want to loose the upper hand. Our first priority is Officer Jamie Reagan."

Stepping beside his father Danny began to speak, "We are going to spilt into two teams, one will go into the back, the other through the front. We'll only have seconds once we are inside. Our best option is to send in a small re-con team to see if we can see Officer Reagan, or the suspect, Ian Cutter," Danny brought his mug shot up on the plasma tv.

The group of Officers and tacktical team studied the picture. Turning their attention back to Danny. "We are going to park a block away, head down this way," Danny continued as he mapped out their plan. "Is everyone clear?" Danny asked.

They all nodded and replied, "yes sir."

"Is Officer Reagan the only friendly in the house?" One of them asked.

"Yes, our intell says he is the only friendly in the house." Danny confirmed.

They all double checked their weapons and headed out.

"Dad are you sure you want to go?" Danny quietly asked his father.

"Yes, Jamie is going to need his family, I need to be there, not only for my son but for my Officer."

"Understood."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

They sent in the smaller team first, "no visual yet." Someone whispered over the radio.

They peered into each window, "I am on the west side of the house, I hear muffled voices," anther person confirmed. "I can't tell what they are saying." He added.

"Okay, everyone else with the exception of Gardner, you stay on that west position and wait further instructions." The heavy voice commanded.

"Copy that." He responded. He wished that he could confirm for Detective Reagan and Commissioner Reagan sake that Officer Reagan was okay. But they would find out soon enough.

At the command center they were finalizing their entry into the house. Danny got back on the radio. "Do you still hear muffled voices?" He asked.

Danny waited for the radio to crackle to life, the seconds ticked by and Danny held his breath. Gardner finally responded, "Yes." He confirmed.

"Okay we are making our way towards the house wait on us, and keep an ear on that room."

"Copy that."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Carefully they made their way towards the house. Danny gave them a couple of commands and the two teams rolled into position.

Danny squated down beside Gardner, "are they both still in the room?" He asked in a low whisper.

Gardner nodded.

"Okay on my command," he ordered then turned to Gardner, "do you have tear gas?" He asked.

"You want me to throw it in this room?" Gardner nodded towards the house.

"It will give our guys enough time to get to this room once they get in the house." Danny explained.

"But Jamie."

Danny shook his head, "it sill gives us the upper hand and keep Jamie from being used as a shield or a hostage."

"Okay." He slid one of the canasters out of his utility belt, stood up and smashed it throw the window.

Danny hollored into the radio, "GO."

Within moments they cleared the house and converged onto the room. Danny rushed to the front, he wanted to be the first person Jamie saw. The tear gas was beginning to evaporate. They saw Ian Cutter standing behind a semi-conscious Jamie.

"Ian Cutter, NYPD." Danny yelled pointing his glock at him. Narrowing his eyes on Ian. Ian quickly moved his hand behind his back to grab Jamie's service weapon. "Don't do it." Yelled Danny.

Ian didn't listen. Danny held his hand up to signify them not to shoot. Danny cleared his mind, took aim and fired.

Ian fell to the ground. "Stupid, real stupid." Danny growled as he turned Ian over and cuffed him.

"You should have killed me, I'll just get out again. And I'll finish what I stared," looking over at Jamie who was being lifted gingerly out of the chair. Jamie wobbled unable to get his footing.

"I doubt that," a familiar voice answered.

"I'm touched." Cutter sarcastically spat.

Pierce snorted.

"Detective, a voice hollored from upstairs."

Danny looked over at Ian. Then looked over at Jamie who was being rolled out on a stretcher. Danny rushed over to his brother. "Jamie, its Danny. You're all right." He sqeezed his brothers hand.

"Knew you'd find me." He mummbled.

"Dad's going to go with you, I've got to finish up here. But I'll get down there as soon as I'm done here."

Jamie eyes closed, Frank walked beside his son. His chest tightened as he looked down at his youngest son. His face swollen and bruised. Burn marks running up and down both arms. "Jamie its dad, I'm right here." He softly told his son. He lovingly brushed his son hair, Jamie flinched.

"Its okay." Frank reassured his son.

Soon they were heading to the hospital, Frank kept a watchful eye on his son.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. It had been the worst day, he looked out the door, the sun had set hours ago. But Jamie was safe, heading to the hospital. Danny couldn't erease the image of his kid brother battered and beaten. He wanted to rip something or someone apart.

"Detective Reagan there really is something you need to see." Renzulli reminded him.

"Right," Danny refocused and headed upstairs. Walking into the master bedroom that's where they found her. A young blonde, drained of her life. "Looks like he strangled her," he said as he pointed at the bruise marks around her neck.

"Who is she?" Renzulli wondered.

"Sarah Billings." Pierce confirmed.

"Used her to gain acess to the house then killed her and turned this place into a nightmare for Officer Reagan."

"Bout sums it up." Pierce responded.

"Well looks like Ian isn't going to see the light of day." Danny mused.

"Makes no difference to me. As long as he's locked up and the key thrown away.

"I'll call the D.A. office and they can iron out the details." Danny said as he plucked his cell phone out of his jacket.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Well next up we will see how Jamie is, how bad did it get? And Danny has his time with Ian in the box... how will that go? So did I do good? Everything tie up nicely? Next update either Thursday or Friday.**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

So the chapter is longer than expected so I'm breaking it up into two maybe even three parts. All being posted on the same day. Enjoy...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank had watched in dispair as his youngest son flinched and fought against the paramedics.

"Jamie calm down son, they are trying to help you." Frank implored.

But Jamie was still in that house, in his mind Ian Cutter was still torturing him.

"I'm going to have to sedate him," the paramedic looked over at Frank. Who just nodded.

Rubbing his face he let out a sigh. What had Cutter done to him? All the bruises, burns and lacerations, tears welded up in Franks eyes.

Jamie had finally calmed down after the sedation. The paramedic took note to his behavior so the doctor wouldn't be taken off guard. Soon the ambulance was backing up to the E.R. and Jamie was wheeled into an exam room.

Frank stood in the hallway and watched his youngest vanish beyond the double doors. He rubbed the nap of his neck and stuffed his hands in his pocket. He turned to see Baker walking alongside Henry, Erin and Linda.

"How is he?" Henry asked.

"He looks bad. His face is all bruised and swollen from being beat. He's got burn marks running up his arms. His wrists are bruised and cut up, probably from the handcuffs. Bruise marks around his neck, and he was soaked for whatever reason I have no idea."

Erin and Linda held onto each other for support. Henry sat down beside his son. "He's strong, he'll be alright."

"Pop, I don't know they had to sedate him on the way in. I've never seen him like this."

Henry put a loving and supportive hand on his son shoulder.

"Where are the grandkids?" Frank looked around.

"Grant is buying them icecream." Baker smiled.

Frank was thankful for that. The boys would have a lot of questions. He wasn't sure if he was up for that.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

They quickly removed Jamie uniform, it was drenched from the ice cold water that had been thrown on him earlier. Thats when they saw it. On his shoulder several distictive bruises.

"What made that?" The nurse wondered.

"If I wouldn't know any better I'd say needle nose pliers." The doctor answered. "Lets check for nerve damage. We also need to clean these burns and deep cuts." On Jamie chest were more bruises, "looks like he's been used as a punching bag." The doctor somberly said.

"Okay lets get fluid into him, I want an x-ray, ct scan, and lets get a good look at those nerves." The doctor pointed. "Then get him into a room, start weaning him slowly off the sedetive. I don't want him getting upset and start thrashing around ripping his I.V. out." He nodded.

"Alright." The nurse began to prep Jamie for tests.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The boys sat quietly on the floor playing a game. Frank warmly looked down at them. He looked over at Nicki who was leaning on her mom.

Their bodies went taunt as they watched the doctor approach them.

"Family of Jamie Reagan." He greeted.

"Yes." Frank stood.

"We are running test right now." He began, glancing over at the young boys who had stopped to listen. "Perhaps we should talk privatly."

As if on cue Nicki stood. "Hey boys lets go down to the gift shop and pick something out to give Uncle Jamie." She smiled down at the boys and looked over at her grandfather, who gave her a warmhearted smile. "Here you go," Frank pulled out his wallet and handed Nicki some money. He leaned in and whispered a thank you.

Nicki nodded. Gathered the boys and headed to the gift shop.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Ian Cutter sat cuffed to a hospital bed, under the watchful eye of Dective Winters and Dective Pierce.

"I don't see any major tissue damage. The bullet wound is clean."

"So is he ready to transport?" Dective Winters asked.

"I don't see why not." The doctor pulled off his gloves and trashed them.

"Well guess I'm going back to Boston," he cooed.

Winters made a tsk, tsk sound.

Dective Pierce stepped up beside Winters, "see my D. a chat with his D.A.," pointing at Winters who was grinning ear to ear. "And well they have decided to prosecute you for first degree murder. The phrase 25 years to life kept coming up." Pierce chirped.

"NO! NO! You can't do this," Ian barked as he lunged towards the Detectives unsuccessfully.

"Did we hit a nerve?" Pierce looked over at Winters, "I think we hit a nerve."

"You know I think we did." The two detectives beamed.

"Alright Ian Cutters your under arrest for the murder of Sarah Billings." Winters read Ian his rights. "And there is someone wanting to see you at the precinct." He whispered into his ear and shoved him out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The Reagan family listened in horror at what the doctor was telling them. "Mr. Reagan I'm sure you've seen the bruises and burns, however once we removed his wet uniform we found more bruises on his chest, and on his shoulder," the doctor paused, "looks like someone took pliers to him."

"Poor Jamie," Linda sobbed.

"We are hoping that there is no permenant nerve damage, I'll have an update for you in a few hours."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Danny sat alone in the box as he waited for Ian Cutter. He wanted to ring the guys neck. In front of him sat a file that made him sick. Pictures of Jamie, Erin and Linda. His Linda. The more he thought about it the angrier he got.

The door opened and Detective Winters pushed Ian into the small room. "You've been busy," Danny waved the file at him then slammed it back on the table.

"Ah the big bad brother." Ian cooed.

Danny smiled. "You haven't seen bad."

"And this is suppose to do what? Intimidate me? Want me to show remorse?" Ian laughed coldly. Danny gritted his teeth. "Don't care what you do. Drop dead for all I care you piece of garbage. See once we get done with you, your going to prison." He looked over at Winters, "didn't you tell him the good news?"

"We did, he wasn't happy." Winters quipped.

"So what, I'm going to be a hero. Kiddnapping a cop, torturing him until he was almost dead." Ian retaliated.

"Oh but there is more, your not going into general population. Solitary."

"You can't do that." Ian screamed.

"Can and did." Danny jabbed, standing up and smirking over at Ian. "Hope you rot."

Ian stayed silent. He'd lost. Jamie had beat him.

"Process him and lock him up."

"With pleasure."

Two years ago Cutter would have had an 'accident'. Danny wasn't that person, and he wasn't going to give the scuzball that nearly killed his brother a 'get out of jail free' card. Danny had contolled his temper.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Danny briskly walked down the hospiral corridor to his family. "How is he?" Was the first thing he asked.

"He's been beaten pretty good." Frank answered in a low voice.

"Is Uncle Jamie going to be okay?" Sean asked.

Danny looked down at his sons. Bent down on one knee, "boys a bad guy hurt your Uncle and he is going to have a lot of bruises and cuts. So he might look bad, but he's okay. Just can't hug him or pounce on him like you guys usually do."

"We got him a stuffed monkey," Jack pointed at the furry creature Nicki held. "He's holding a heart in his hands." He smiled.

"And Uncle Jamie is going to love it. That was very nice of you guys." Danny brought his children into a hug and kissed the tops of their heads.

Anther hour had passed. The night gave way to the sun, the boys now fast asleep on the couch in the waiting room.

"What is taking so long?" Danny asked agrevated.

"Seems like we should have heard something by now." Henry added.

"Let me go and see if I can find out," Linda said.

They watched as she walked over to the nursing station. Watched as she and the nurse at the desk talked. Turning around she smiled.

"The doctor is on his way out." She hugged her husband, who wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thanks babe."

She smiled.

"Sorry it took so long, Jamie is fine, nothing out of the ordinary. All test came back negative for internal injuries, and no nerve damage. But he does have a broken nose, couple of bruised ribs. And he does look like he's went ten rounds with Mike Tyson. But other than that he will recover nicely."

"When can we see him?" Frank asked.

"Right now, we've got him settled in his room. The seditive is being slowly delutated. So he might not reconize any of you or he just may be a big ball of silly. Its hard to say, he could wake up and be very lusid."

The Reagan family fell in line behind the doctor and eagerly walked to Jamie's room. Jamie looked pieceful resting there. His face battered and bruised.

Frank walked over to his youngest and took his hand. Lovingly he placed the other one on top. "You're safe." He whispered.

They all lined up around his bed, tears in their eyes. Henry patted him on the leg, "Love you kiddo." He choked out.

Erin wiped the tears from her face. Nicki did as well and hugged her mom.

"Why doesn't Uncle Jamie wake up?" Jack asked.

"Well the medicine they gave him made him real sleepy." His mom told him.

Danny didn't say anything he just looked down at his kid brother. He watched, watched for him to open his eyes.

Jamie moaned as his eyes began to flicker open. The flouresant lights burned his eyes and Jamie squinted.

Linda walked over and turned them down on low. "Better?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, thanks," His voice barely a whisper. "Where am I?" He cocked his head looking around.

"The hospital." His dad responded.

"You remember anything?" Danny added.

With bitterness Jamie answered, "Ian Cutter."

"He's not getting out anytime soon." Danny gladly told his kid brother.

Jamie only half laughed. "Funny thats what BPD and their prosecutor said."

"Sorry bout that Jamie." Pierce answered from the doorway.

Jamie looked past his family at the Detective. "Just stopped by to see if you were okay."

"Detective thank you for your help." Frank said.

"No problem, Jamie glad your okay." Pierce was gone.

He looked back at his family. "You know, don't you?" He looked down at the hospital sheets.

"We know." Frank told him. And we're proud of you for doing what you did."

"Thought you might be upset that I didn't tell you what happened in Boston." Jamie responded.

"Never. You thought you were doing the right thing." Frank answered.

"Maybe I need to start looking at you as my equal, not just a kid." Danny piped up.

Jamie looked at his family, "you are what kept me going. Nothing Ian did mattered, but keeping you here," he softly patted his chest where his heart was. "Thats what mattered." Tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Uncle Jamie," his nephews called in unison.

He looked down at them and smiled.

"We got you something." They turned around and Nicki handed them the stuff monkey.

"Awww... thank you." Jamie held out his arms to hug them.

The boys looked nervously at their mother. "Just be gentle." Linda urged.

As gently as they could they hugged their Uncle.


	10. Chapter 10

Final chaper. Man my little plot bunny just went crazy...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The family laughed, cried and hugged. "Lil' brother you don't have any more secrets do you?" Danny proded.

"No. And didn't think that this was anything to begin with." Jamie shot back.

"Okay that's enough." Frank ordered.

"Would you all excuse us for a minute." Frank requested.

They all nodded and left fathef and son to talk privatly.

"Dad I'm sorry. I really didn't think Ian would retaliate, it was a long time ago." Jamie defended.

"I know. But that's not what I was going to talk to you about." Frank looked over at his youngest. "I asked you this once before, and never really got a straight answer. Why did you become a cop?" Frank tilted his head and looked at his son.

"You think it was because of what happened to Joe? Part of it was, that day I felt like my world stopped. I lost my best friend that day. We did everything together. Not just brothers, best friends. I wish he was here, I wish that I could go back and change everything." Jamie lower lip quivered.

"What was the other part?"

"Donna. Dad when I saw what he had done to her, all my instincts kicked in, I wanted justice. I couldn't rest until he was locked up. I tried to honor our mother, I know she didn't want me to become a cop. I just hope she understands. It's who I am and who I am suppose to be." Jamie put his cards on the table and held his breath.

"I think she does. In a lot of ways you remind me of Joe. You have good instincts. You put everything you have into your work. Joe cared about the people he helped, like you."

Tears ran down Jamie's face, they were tears of happiness, there was no greater compliment then to be compared to Joe. "Thanks."

"Thats not the only reason I wanted to talk to you, as your boss I am informing you that you are on medical leave until further notice. And as your father you will be staying with me until further notice. Pop and I need you there."

Jamie wrinkled his nose and winced as a wave of pain washed over him. "Medical leave, really."

"Yes, and you are required to see a councler as well. You don't you don't go back on tour." Frank firmly told him.

"Yes sir." Jamie grumbled.

"Now can the family come back in?" He smiled.

Frank laughed, walked out into the hallway and waved everyone back inside.

"Miss us already kid?" Danny joked.

Jamie shook his head. "Will you please stop calling me kid!"

"Your right, sorry." Danny apoligized.

Jamie stared at this brother. "Thats it? No Danny Reagan quip? Very disappointing." Jamie poked.

"He gets a few knots on his head and he thinks he's a comedian." Danny shot back.

Jamie lovingly looked up at his big brother. "I don't know if I said it or not, but thanks."

Danny glarred at him, "for what?"

"Being there."

"Always kid, always."

"Visiting hours are almost over, and Jamie needs his rest," the nurse on duty told them as she came in to check on Jamie.

"I'm staying." Frank informed the nurse.

"Dad its not necassary." Jamie told him.

"I'm not ready to let you out of my sight."

"I'm not a kid anymore." Jamie reminded him.

"I know that, it was just too close today is all." Frank gingerly told him.

Jamie understood. Kissed and hugged his family.

"I'm lucky." He told his dad.

Frank warmly beamed over at his son who was drifting off to sleep. "We are all lucky." Frank whispered.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Ian Cutter will never see the light of day." Danny tiredly told his wife.

"Thats good, so do you think they'll put him in solitary?"

"By the time we're done, the D.A. is done there is no doubt."

"Good, he's a monster. Seeing what he did to Jamie made me sick." Linda sniffed.

Danny wrapped his arms around his wife. "Seeing him that way it felt like someone ripped my heart out. And what we found as we processed the house, I actually had to leave and get sick." Tears escaped and slid down his cheek. Linda nestled her head onto Danny shoulder.

"He's safe. You guys found him in time.

"And I'm thankful we did."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Days later Jamie came home. As he walked into the living room a big homemade sign hung from one end to the other and it read 'welcome home Uncle Jamie'. The boys ran over to their Uncle and tackled him. Jamie chuckled.

"There is my grandson," Henry walked over and hugged him.

Jamie hugged his grandfather, he was relectant to let go. "Jamie if you don't let go I can't finish dinner, and its your favorite meal."

Instantly Jamie released his grandfather who chuckled. "Its good to be home."

"Its good to have you home." Frank agreed.

Jamie reflected on his time in the hospital, Cruz had visited every chance he had gotten as did Renzulli. Jamie couldn't ask for better friends. He missed them but they had promised to stop by and hang out. And of course Cruz wasn't letting Jamie out of the double date he set up with a pair of sisters. Jamie laughed.

"Hey dinners ready." His dad called.

"Huh, oh okay."

"You okay?"

"Fine, just thinking about how lucky I am is all." Jamie walked into the dining room side by side with his dad. The table was set, the family laughing at random jokes and old stories. Jamie drank it in, storing each precious moment away to relive later.

THE END

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

**So really hope that you guys enjoyed the ending and how everything tied up. I will be back with anther Jamie whump story soon. I do have a few ideas up my sleeve... ;) I have also enjoyed reading each and every review, thanks.  
**


End file.
